You Are Cordially Invited (AU)
by butterflygirl91
Summary: Stefan, Elena, and Rebekah all get the cure. The sire bond is broken and Elena's feelings for Stefan come rushing back. Stefan was so sure that she would choose Damon, he decided to try things with Rebekah. After seeing how happy he is, Elena can't bring herself to ruin it. A year later, she is getting ready for Stefan and Rebekah's wedding. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

PARA PROMPT: ELENA, STEFAN AND REBEKAH TOOK THE CURE. AFTER THE SIREBOND WAS BROKEN SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH STEFAN AGAIN BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. NOW ELENA IS AT STEFAN AND REBEKAH'S WEDDING.

Elena straightened her dress in the mirror. Her hair cascaded around her shoulder's in soft curls. She gave a wary glance to the invitation on her desk. **"**_**You'll come right? I mean, it's weird…but we are friends now…"**_Stefan had asked over a month ago when he'd personally delivered her invitation to the wedding of Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson. Elena had agreed to go, after much persuasion, but now she felt like she'd rather rip out her own throat.

When she'd woken up after taking the cure, there was no doubt that she still loved Stefan. She loved Damon too, but…she had to give Stefan a shot. He was her choice as a human, he had to be her choice again, right? But when she'd went to tell him, she'd seen him wrap his arms around Rebekah and kiss her happily, so pleased they were both human again. Their little 'no-emotions, no-strings' hook-up had turned into something much more, it seems…and she couldn't interrupt that. Stefan looked so happy, she couldn't ruin it.

She could have said something. She'd had a million opportunities over the last year...but she'd never uttered a word. She'd smiled and told Stefan she was so pleased he was happy. She could have confessed her feelings, begged him to come back...but after everything she'd put him through, she couldn't seem to find the words.

So now, she was preparing for their wedding. She heard a gentle knock on her bedroom door and she turned, seeing Damon in a tuxedo. He was her date to the wedding. **"You look beautiful."** he smiled. Elena forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks." she said. Damon was the only person she'd told about her lingering feelings for Stefan. To his credit, he'd kept his distance, even though she knew how much it hurt him. He'd been nothing but an amazing, wonderful friend to her since she'd woke up human. He'd held her when she cried, drove her home when she'd been too wasted and done more than she could ever thank him for. She hated herself for what she was doing to him...she wanted to be with him...but she knew until she could have closure with Stefan...it wasn't fair to him.

Damon walked into her room, leaning in and kissing her cheek. **"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to tell him, you know. Or to run. We could get in the car. Drive somewhere tropical…get drunk on the beach and forget this whole wedding is taking place."** he offered. Elena smiled. He was good at that, making her smile even when she felt like everything was falling apart. "Thank you…but I have to go. I promised him." she said. Damon sighed and offered his arm, rolling his eyes at her.** "Such a martyr. Well, let's go then."** he smirked. Elena nodded and took his arm, kissing his cheek. With that, she walked out the door and climbed into Damon's car, preparing herself to watch the man she loved marry another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sat in the parking lot, tapping her finger against the door of Damon's car. **"Are you planning on going inside? Because you'll have a really crappy view of the wedding from here." **Damon joked. "Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry." She said nervously, reaching for her bag. **"Hey…"** he touched her face. **"No one's going to blame you if you don't go in."** he soothed. Elena nodded, tears started streaming down her face and she wiped them away angrily. "I shou-I shouldn't-I—" she hiccupped. **"Hey…say the word and we're gone." **He promised. She shook her head. "No. I have to-I have to go—" **"No you don't." **He argued. Elena looked at him. "I should have told him." She admitted. Damon nodded. **"Hey. He hasn't said 'I do' yet. There's still time." **Damon said sweetly. She couldn't believe he'd turned into this. He still had his snarky moments. Times when he could be downright cruel. But when it came down to it…he was her best friend. And though his feelings for her obviously hadn't changed, he stood by her side every day. Elena shook her head. "I can't ruin his wedding." She sniffled.** "He loves you, Elena. He just…thinks you don't love him back. And even if he doesn't…you'll torture yourself for the rest of your life if you don't tell him." **He said. **"Go. I'll keep the bride busy. You steal the groom."** He said, kissing her cheek. Elena grabbed his hand before he could get out. "Damon? Why are you doing this?" she asked. Damon sighed and turned back to her. **"Because the whole time you were sired to me all I wanted was for you to be able to make your choice and live happily ever…whatever. You broke the bond, made your choice…but you aren't happy. I'm making sure you get him. Now go." **He said, taking her hand and putting his car keys in them. **"A get-away car…if you need it. Just please, for the love of God don't screw Stefan in my backseat."** He requested. She nodded, grinning as she jumped out, heading into the church.

Elena stopped the minister in the hallway. "I'm looking for the groom's dressing room?" she asked. He nodded and pointed. She thanked him and moved on, knocking. Stefan answered the door, completely dressed except for the untied tie around his neck. "Elena…what are you doing here?" he asked. Elena sighed and motioned for him to back up so she could come inside. When she was inside, she closed the door. "Don't marry her, Stefan." She said weakly. **"What?" **he asked, confused.** "Elena, what's wrong. Where's Damon?"** he asked. "Damon and I aren't together. We haven't been since I took the cure. I woke up and…I remembered, Stefan…everything I felt for you it all came flooding back and…you were my choice again. And then I looked up and I saw you with Rebekah and I knew how much I'd hurt you already and I…I couldn't. I couldn't tell you." She said. Stefan sunk down, sitting in a chair. **"And you thought my wedding day was a more appropriate time to tell me?" **He asked. "I—I wasn't going to. But…I knew if I didn't…I would always wonder. If you love her…I mean really love her more than anyone else in the world, I'll walk away right now. I won't cause a scene or try to interrupt again." She promised. Taking a break, she stepped toward him and touched his face. "But if you still love me…then leave with me…please Stefan. I love you. I want to be with you. I'm so sorry for…everything." She said. "I'm going to walk out now…and go out to the parking lot. If I don't see you in…20 minutes…I'll know you made your choice and I'll never bother you with this again." She said, bravely. Leaning up, Elena kissed him softly and turned, walking away.

Elena sat in the car fifteen minutes later, staring at her phone, counting down the seconds. She heard the church door open and looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon jogged out to the car and Elena's head dropped as she heard the music start. **"Rebekah threatened to stake me if I didn't get out of her dressing room. I reminded her she was human but she wasn't amused. Where's Stefan?" **he asked, leaning into the window. "He isn't coming." Elena said weakly. **"What?"** Damon asked, confused. He opened the door. **"Scoot over." **He coaxed. Elena slid across to the other seat. **"Talk to me. What happened?" **he asked. "It's simple. I told him I loved him…told him I'd wait for him outside…if he wanted to come with me. He didn't come." She said, keeping her voice steady. The door opened again and they both looked up. Rebekah was walking out, looking frazzled. She walked straight to the car and jerked open Elena's door. **"What did you do?"** she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "What? What do you mean?" Elena stuttered. **"Where's Stefan?"** Rebekah demanded. "I-I have no idea." **"Don't play games with me! I move to walk down the aisle only to find the whole wedding is a buzz because no one can find the bloody groom! And then the minister tells me he saw a young brunette girl going into the dressing room now where is he?!"** she demanded, grabbing Elena by the arm and jerking her out of the car. **"I—Look, I did go in there…I talked to him…I asked him to—he didn't come, Rebekah. He didn't choose me." **A sharp slap radiated across Elena's face. "Hey, hey!" Damon rushed over. "I like a good girl fight as much as the next guy, but the fact is neither of you know where Stefan is…so it's pointless." He stood between them. **"You were supposed to be my friend." **Rebekah said, a fresh batch of tears falling down her face as she stormed away.

Elena turned away. **"He didn't get married." **Damon said, as if that were a good thing. "He didn't choose me, Damon. Or her. So really, all I did in coming here today was hurt Stefan, Rebekah, and myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She moved to get into the car. Damon sighed and walked over to the driver's side, climbing in. **"Will you take me home?"** she asked. Damon and nodded, putting the car into gear and pulling out of the church parking lot. Damon drove until he reached Elena's apartment complex. "Want me to stay?" he asked. Elena sighed. "No…I just want to be alone." She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek before getting out and walking inside. '

Elena unlocked her front door and flipped on the light, stepping inside. She tossed her bag onto the counter and pulled off her heels, carrying them into the bedroom. She stopped as she saw Stefan sitting on her bed. "How did you—" she started. **"You put your key under your door mat. Not exactly original thinking, Elena." **He mumbled. She could see how upset he was. "Stefan. I—" she started. **"No. Sit. You got to talk…it's my turn."** He said, standing up. Elena nodded and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs under her. **"You ruined my wedding."** He accused. "I-" **"No. Shut up. I'm mad at you." **He insisted…as if the sound of her voice was unraveling him. Elena nodded and glued her mouth shut, listening. **"I've seen you every day, Elena. Every single day since we got home. We went to school, we sat together at lunch, we graduated together…we were friends. And the entire time I thought 'wow. I'm so glad after everything…that we can stay friends'. But you were…lying? Pretending to be my friend? Pretending to not have feelings for me? And then you decided to drop all of this on me today?" he asked. "I just—I love her, Elena."** He said. **"I love Rebekah. I can't do this."** "Then why didn't you marry her?" Elena asked bravely. Stefan sighed and walked over, sitting down beside her. **"I don't know. The thought…after I knew how you felt, the thought of walking in there…it was all a big lie." **He said.** "I love Rebekah…but she isn't the love of my life."** He whispered.

Elena turned and leaned her forehead against his. She breathed there for a second, just enjoying the closeness, Suddenly, Stefan moved in, kissing her ravenously. Elena moaned softly into the kiss and Stefan pushed her back on the bed, hovering over her. He pulled away and smiled for a second before he recaptured her lips. Giving her a quick kiss, his lips found her collarbone, along her jaw, her neck. Elena's hands moved down, gripping at his tie, loosening it. When she had it untied, she tossed it across the room, sliding off his jacket. Her fingers nimbly worked at the buttons of his shirt as he assaulted her neck with his lips.

Clothes fell off, scattering around the room until they were both completely nude. They kissed passionately, completely entangled in each other. They were lost in a deep kiss when Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him, silently begging for him to push his way inside of her. Stefan obliged, sliding into her slowly. Elena bathed in the feeling of being one with him again. She moaned into his mouth, her back arching as he began to move. Elena continued to move against him, meeting his every thrust, squeezing herself around him. It was strange…he seemed to be even better at this as a human. She kissed along his neck, nipping at his shoulder with blunt teeth. "Fuck, Elena." He growled in her ear. Elena wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting to be closer.

It didn't take long before they were both near their brink. She came first, falling back onto the bed in a chorus of moans and murmurings of his name. He wasn't far behind, collapsing on top of her. After a moment, he slid out of her and curled up beside her, spooning her from behind. Elena took his hand and linked their fingers together. "I love you, Stefan." She smiled, kissing his fingers. After a moment of silence, she rolled over, facing him. "Stefan…where'd you go?" she asked, touching his face. He shook his head softly. "I'm right here." He promised, leaning down to kiss her. Elena returned the kiss softly, snuggling into his frame…but she couldn't help but notice he'd avoided returning her sentiments.

The sun shown in through her apartment window early, waking her. She stretched and yawned. "Stefan?" she asked and her hand fell to the empty bed beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena sat up, looking around the room. She paused, waiting to hear shuffling in her apartment, or the shower running…but it was silent. "Stefan?" she called again. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body, walking out of her bedroom, searching the apartment. "Stefan, are you here?" she called again hopefully. She walked back into the bedroom and over to his side of the bed. Everything was gone. She reached for her phone to call him, but a knock at the door interrupted her. "Thank God." She mumbled aloud. "Coming!" she called, walking back in, not bothering to get dressed. She was sure it was Stefan. She unlocked the front door and opened it. "Hey, I thought you'd-" she stopped when she saw Damon.

Elena raised an eyebrow, confused. **"I'm guessing I am not who you were expecting?" **he asked and she noticed the way his eyes traveled over the thin sheet. "Obviously." She answered, rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers as she moved out of the doorway to let him in. "Stop it. You've seen everything I have already. Keep your eyes to yourself, perv." She growled. **"Ooh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I dropped you off here…who could you have possibly—"** he stopped. **"He was waiting for you."** He finished his own thought. Elena looked at her feet guiltily and nodded. Why did she feel so guilty? Maybe embarrassed was the word. **"And let me guess. You two spent the entire night exchanging stories about how much you missed each other and cuddled with your clothes on until dawn."** He spoke with his usual snark, his fingers brushing her hair away from her neck to reveal her rather impressive hickey. Elena smacked his hand away. "Something like that."

Elena crossed the room, sinking down on to the couch. **"I don't get it. Why the sour face?" **Damon asked, sitting beside her. "Because he's gone. I woke up and—I mean its Stefan. I expected it to mean something…I expected that he would at least stay until morning." She shrugged, her fingers picking at a loose thread in her sheet. **"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Prince Charming's just gone out to buy you roses, Cinderella."** Damon said, but the sarcasm she'd heard before was gone. Elena tried to smile but the motion felt wrong. Stefan was gone…she could feel it.** "Hey…" **Damon tilted up her chin. "**I know my brother. He will always find his way back to you, okay? I think we've learned that no one can keep you two apart." **He said and though Elena knew Damon was trying to comfort her…she could see the sadness in his eyes. Suddenly his phone rang and Elena pulled back, separating from him so he could answer it. He glanced at the screen. "I'll be right back." He promised, standing up and walking out.

When the door closed behind Damon, Elena rose from the couch and dragged her sheet clad body into her bedroom. She vowed to shower later and instead tossed on a pair of running shorts and an oversized t-shirt that she was ashamed to own…since she couldn't quite remember which Salvatore brother it belonged to. She tied her hair up on top of her head and walked out, heading for the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and reached for her phone she'd laid on the kitchen counter. She had just pulled up Stefan's name when Damon walked back in, looking frazzled. "What's wrong?" she asked, her heart plummeting into her stomach. These days, a phone call usually meant a death. **"Elena…"** Damon shifted uncomfortably as he approached her…as if he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin. **"That was Rebekah on the phone. The landlord called to let her know he'd be dropping by to put Stefan's things in storage. He was informed that Stefan was leaving town."** Elena held up her hand. She'd heard enough. "So…what you are saying is that he's gone. That's-that's…all I need to know." She said, squaring her jaw and turning to get a mug from the cabinet. Damon moved closer, each hand taking her arms from behind. "Don't." she said through gritted teeth. She turned to face him. "Don't touch me. Because if you touch me, I'm going to cry. And if I cry, I'm not going to stop. And…I can't cry. Because I have no right to cry. Because I'm the one who didn't say anything. And who just let them get engaged and—w ho ruined his wedding day—and—and—who made him all confused and now he doesn't know what to do so he just left and I—I—I did this, Damon, so I don't get to—" she was suddenly cut off by Damon embracing her. She fought against him, physically for a minute. The mug fell from her hand and bounced once before cracking in half. Elena gripped Damon's shirt and buried her face in his chest. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she got to have him here…her best friend…it wasn't fair that she relied on him for everything…even though she knew how he felt. **"You get to cry. Okay? And I'm not an advocate for crying. But…whatever you did. Confusing him or whatever—he doesn't just get to sleep with you and run away, Elena. So you get to be pissed at him. And you get to cry and scream and throw things…if that's what you want."** He soothed.

Elena pondered for a minute. Was that what she wanted? To let it all out? She'd spent a time without emotions…and it had been the worst period of her life. She was worried, even now when she was human, that she would find a way to almost turn them off again. But she didn't want to feel this. Letting it all out and feeling every single painful second didn't sound appealing…not nearly as appealing as Damon's coping mechanism. Elena pulled away from him. "No." she said. "I don't want to do any of that." She said. Damon looked at her confused. Elena moved away from him, turning and standing on her tiptoes until her hands clasped around the bottle of tequila hidden there on her top shelf. She turned around, holding the bottle. **"You want to get day drunk?"** Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want to get day drunk." She confirmed with a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke slowly, groaning at the invasion of the light from her bedroom window. And suddenly, she was aware that she was not alone. Someone was beside her, arms around her. She opened one eye slowly and trailed it over the handsome face beside her. She sighed, watching him sleep until another realization washed over her. She jumped up, pulling the covers around her half naked body. **"Relax."** Damon mumbled without opening his eyes. **"We just slept."** He yawned. "The-Then where are my clothes?!" she demanded. Finally, Damon opened his eyes. **"That was all you, princess. You had a few shots, declared it was too hot for clothes and stripped. A few shots later, you passed out, I carried you to bed and you slept like a baby until morning."** He filled her in. "And you were in my bed…why?" she asked. **"Because sleeping on your couch is like trying to sleep on a two-by-four. So I decided to join you in here. And you cuddled me against my will."** He explained.

Elena slowly sat back down on the bed, the sheet wrapped tightly around her.** "Feel any better?"** he asked**. "Did the day-drinking help?" **Elena sighed and shook her head, laying back down beside him. "No. Now I'm just sad AND hungover." She said, pouting. Damon sighed and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. **"Maybe he had the right idea….getting out of town."** He said. **"You missed the deadline for classes…but I could compel you in…get you started at a college far away from here. You'd be over him in no time."** He offered. "I can't leave Mystic Falls…it's my home." She mumbled into his chest. **"It's not like you'd never come back. I think you need a break from this town…from everything." **He said. **"Let me help." **"I shouldn't rely on you so much. It's not fair to you." She mumbled again, sighing. **"If I have to spend the rest of my eternity miserably in love with you, I might as well be able to help every once in a while." **He smiled, kissing her forehead. Elena simply sighed again in response and lay against him. It wasn't fair…to treat him like this, to force him to stay her best friend when his feelings were clearly still there. "Fine." She said, finally. "Get me out of here. Get me into college." She said. And despite her previous thoughts about being selfish with Damon, she couldn't help the world that came out of her mouth next. "But only if you'll go with me."

Damon laughed and sat up. **"You want me to go to college?" **he asked. "Oh come on. You'll love it. College girls, parties…" she trailed off. **"No way. I'm not going to college." **

**Three months later.**

Elena found a way to convince Damon to go to college with her. Or at least, to move with her. She had put Jeremy in a new school in Atlanta and the three of them had moved into a little apartment. She and Damon stayed platonic, and she was allowed to deal over the whole Stefan debacle.

It was the first day of classes and Elena couldn't contain her excitement. She walked through the house early that morning, tossing her back pack onto her back. "I'm going to go get signed into class. You'll—" **"Drop Jeremy off at school. I've got this, Elena."** He assured her. "Okay, good. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you lat-" **"Wait! Coffee." **He said, pulling her back carefully and handing her a mug. "Thanks. I'll see you later." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. It seemed so natural, that she hadn't even realized she'd done it for a moment. "I—" she started. "You are going to be late. Go. It's not a big deal." Damon said, rushing her. "Okay, okay. I'll see you after class." She said, rushing out the door.


End file.
